Fly With Me
by chantellhayden
Summary: First FF story. Please read and review. NILEY ONESHOT.


"And I said," Nick told, "that's not a dog, that's a child!" The table roared with laughter. Miley giggled at the story Nick had told. She titled her head at him. He was kind of cute. He was tall, had a great voice, and ever since he cut his hair… he had started to look better and better everyday.

They had just finished their photo shoot with Entertainment Weekly. Miley had to try so hard not to stare at Nick. He looked stunning. Miley had never really thought about Lucas as a real man until the beginning of the New Year. She always noticed him. She laughed at his jokes, and smiled when he sang. But she never realized she was developing feelings for him.

"Miley?" Selena said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Miley replied. She returned to her dinner and they all hushed for a moment. Miley dipped her head down, and raised her eyes flaunting a flirtatious glare and Nick. He smiled, and Joe noticed the playful glares being exchanged by the two.

"I am going to go outside for a little fresh air. Hey, Nick do you want to come?" Joe asked.

"No, not really." Nick replied laughing.

"Ha-ha. You are such a jokester. Let's go." Joe said dragging Nick out of the restaurant. "So Nick… you like Miley!?" Joe blurted.

"Wait, what. I-I… What?" Nick retaliated.

"I saw you guys I flirting. You should definitely hook up."

"What are you talk-…. Huh?" Nick said. "We should?"

"Um. Yea." Joe stated.

"I guess I like her."

"Psh.. Just ask her out."

'I don't know… Maybe I'll wait for a while." Nick said.

"Whatever." Joe said. They walked back into the restaurant and Selena and Cody looked at each other weirdly. Everyone could kind of tell that Selena and Cody were starting to drift towards each other.

"Here guys… here are 20 bucks for my food. I'm gonna head home and watch some movies. See you later!" Selena said. She blew a kiss to everyone and waved goodbye.

"I'll call you later." Cody shouted out. Selena nodded in recognition. They all finished up their meals and paid the check. Nick grabbed Codys arm and pulled him into the bathroom. "Woah Nick." Cody said.

"Ha-ha. Not funny. Anyways… What do you think about… uggh, Miley and I?" Nick asked.

"Random." Cody said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, nevermind." Nick said about to walk away.

"Oh, no! Go for it." Cody said pulling him back.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I think she likes you." Cody said.

"Oh." Nick said uncomfortably.

"Dude… just take it easy. She doesn't like it when guys come on too strong." Cody said.

"Got it." Nick said nodding. When they left the bathroom they all said their good-byes and left the restaurant. Nick gave a hug to Miley after she had hugged Joe and Cody. They got caught in a hug, kiss, hive five sort of tango and ended up patting each other on the back, hugging, jumping up and down. They broke apart extremely embarrassed.

"I-err-I-um..." Nick said tongue-tied.

"I guess I will see you later." Miley said.

"Yeah… that." Nick said turning rosy-red in his cheeks. They walked their separate ways to their cars. Nick shook his head as he kept reminding himself of his stupidity.

…….

Once he got home, he ran up to his bedroom and took out his guitar. He slipped the pick out from the string; creating a vibration of eerie sound. He strummed a sound and picked up at the chorus of "Fly with Me". He thought for a moment and smiled at the idea. He then ran into his bathroom and jumped into the shower. He took at least half an hour, then ran into his room and jumped into a pair of dark worn jeans and an American Apparel grey thermal. He grabbed his guitar and his keys then ran out the door.

……

Miley sat on her bed reading a magazine and eating Chinese food.

"These tabloids are completely ridiculous." She said to herself. "It's like… what celebrity actually does that?" Miley was getting aggravated by the media's coverage on celebrity romances and diets. "It is their business."

She jumped off her bed and ran into her bathroom.

She quickly changed into her Juicy sweatpants, and put on a white camisole. After she was comfortable she went back into her room, grabbed the magazine and a pair of scissors, then sat down in a chair by her window. She began to cut out things in the magazine that inspired her. As she was deep into her cutting, she heard a soft strumming coming from outside her window. She slowly opened her window and looked out. There he was. Nick. He was playing a familiar sound… and Miley smiled.

"If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

If we chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me." Nick sang. He reached every note and strummed a soft and lovely note on his guitar with every word he sang. Miley grinned from ear to ear in joy. A tear slowly fell from her eye and she wiped away at her face. Nick finished singing the song and the night went still. The crickets chirped and Nick approached Mileys gutter. He set his guitar in the bushes and shimmied up the side of the house onto Miley's balcony. He walked up to her window.

"Miley, I-" Nick said, but was cut off by her finger. She looked deep into his soft brown eyes and his cheeks turned crimson. She shoved her lips onto his and pressed hard. His head was moved back but he forced his way back into balance. Their soft lips meshed smoothly and passionately. Nick climbed into her bedroom and sat down on the chair next to it. The cold air sent chills down their back as Miley sat on top of Nick's lap. She fiercely grabbed his head and thrusted her face harder at him. She kissed him so hard Nick had to push away to catch his breath.

"I love you Nick." She said as their breath was slowing down.

"Miss Miley, I love you too." Nick said as he pecked her lips. Miley smiled and then curled up into his lap. She lay her head on his chest and took in his scent. She was capturing the moment. Nick kissed the top of her head. Vanessa was thinking about how blind she was not to see him for the romantic man that he was.

"So… what would you like to do?" Nick asked.

"Well, I would kill for a backrub right now." Vanessa replied.

"How about the Jonas Professional Spa?"

"Oh. Sound's like my kind of place." Miley chuckled.

"Why don't you get ready and I will find something to primp you with in your bathroom." Nick joked. Miley nodded and led Nick to the bathroom. She slipped off her shirt and bra and lay down on her stomach so she would still be covered.

Nick got some lotion and quickly ran back into the room. He was surprised to see the topless brunette lying down.

"Woah." Nick spoke. Miley giggled and Nick walked over to her. He took some oil into his hand and rubbed both of them together. He lathered it and deeply massaged her back. The lights were dimmed and they began to talk.

"So, I was thinking." Nick said.

"Oh my goodness. Nick Jonas…thinking added to the resumé?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. But really, I thought maybe we could ask the producer's if I could play Jake in the next episode. Then I'd get to kiss you forever."

"Oh so romantic." Miley mocked. They talked for the whole time Nick was rubbing her back. With the last stroke of his hands, he kissed her back and then left the room so she could change. He was a true gentleman. He wanted Miley to feel as comfortable as possible. When Nick returned back to the room after Miley called him and was once again surprised to find her in her white bikini.

"Woah." He said again. Miley chuckled.

"Seems like your answer for a lot." She replied. "This is a bathing suit… for you."

"Keeping it PG… I like." He joked.. He went into the hallway and changed. Vanessa turned on the bath and threw in a bath "fizzler". Miley climbed in and soaked up the soapy water. Nick went to Miley's window and pulled out a flower from the flowerbed. He went into the bathroom and smiled. Then, he pulled the petals off the flower and sprinkled them on the top of the water.

He removed his thermal and revealed his body. Miley was stunned.

"Since when did you-?" Miley asked.

"Since when did I get so hot? I don't know… the minute I looked at you." Nick said. Miley blushed and gestured Nick into the bathtub. The bath sizzled as Nick stepped in. Miley crawled into his arms and Nick held her tight. They sat in silence of a few minutes.

"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine."Nick sang.

"So won't you fly with me." She sang back.

. They both indulged in laughter.

"You are too funny." Miley said as she looked up at Nick. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled slightly as they kissed. They cuddled in the bathtub for a while exchanging kisses until Miley grabbed her toes. "Ew! My toes are pruned. Let's get out."

"Alright." Nick said. They climbed out of the bathtub and dried off. They stayed in their bathing suits and lay down together on Miley's bed. Nick held her in his arms.

"Excuse me miss." Miley said.

"Yes?" Nick asked arching her eyebrow looking up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Sure. If you answer my question." She replied.

"Go ahead."

"Won't you fly with me?" She asked quoting "their" song.

"Of course" Nick said. Then he planted a passionate kiss on Miley's lips while they held onto each other tighter with every touch of their lips.


End file.
